ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Korroloka Leech
Testimonials :*Solable by 50WAR/25 MNK. Gear was pretty subpar (full level 10 Lizard set for base gear, Gigant Axe, Spike Necklace, x2 Beetle Earring +1) and I was able to kill them very easily. I had a level 99 MNK help me kill them, since I had assumed they would be much harder, but they fell in seconds with about 250 HP each, give or take 50. Not hard at all, could have EASILY done it without my 99 MNK friend. If you're scared, bring some cheap Meat, Refresh, and get your TP up on the worms/bats, then go to town! PsychicKid (talk) 17:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :*Soloed on 75WHM/37BLM, used Stoneskin, Blink, and all my -aga spells. No problems. :*Solable by 42THF/14WAR. Easy solo even with under leveled sub-job and under leveled combat skills. SE nerfed them? The surrounding regular leeches were harder to kill. --Bron giovanni 17:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :*Duoable by 69THF/NIN and 30MNK/BST. (MNK was there to get the coral) Besides that easy solo.--jchurch14 :*Soloable by a PLD50/WAR25 with ease. Just use Sentinel at the start, and Cure III when necessary. :*Soloable by MNK45/WAR22 when using Dodge, Focus and Hundred Fists. :*Soloed as MNK42/DNC20 using Dodge, Focus, and Hundred Fists. Have 100TP @ start, eliminate one quickly with Raging Fists, continue the fight normally using Curing Waltz as needed. No medicine or hp/s drink required. :*Soloable by WHM50/BLK17 poorly equiped: died two times until I learned the trick. Make sure you have sneak up, get a good distance, use Repose on one of them. I was lucky the last time because my Repose landed RIGHT as the other two de-popped (proving you do not have to kill all three). I died the first time fast because I was running around doing other things before this quest, and all my good armor was in storage :) If most people attempt this, what will happen is you will sleep one, another will come after you, and the third one will just sit there (and you will not have to deal with him). I am sure anyone with better equipment would do well, as I was also using my AF. Make sure to keep Repose on the second one after he wakes! -- Peetave 07:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :*Duoable THF46/WAR23 and DRG62/SAM31. I probably could have soloed, but it was the THF that needed the quest. Clear out the leeches nearby and then let the NM have it. Jump/High Jump/Penta Thrust took out one in a few seconds. Keep up with your Jumps and you'll be done in no time. THF distracted one so DRG took minimal damage. (Dkhyrosha 00:13, 7 June 2009 (UTC)) :*Soloable PLD44/BST22. *No TP or 2-Hr /ja Required* Zoning from Western Altepa Desert, I charmed the Scimitar Scorpion (near first puddle of water - no CHR gear equipped) and according to my experience, was the only mob that aggroed on the way to the Odd Coral. Kill the surrounding Thread Leeches prior to checking the ???. Next, check the ???, now you can either let the Scimitar Scorpion work on one Korroloka Leech while you hit another, or just both attack one (I attacked a different one). (Note: The Scimitar Scorpion keeps hate exceptionally well if you do decide to attack a single one, I was averaging 30-40 damage while the scorpion was hitting for 50-60's.) Remember to heal at around 280~ HP and it will be a quick win. (9/19/09) 15:18, 20 Sept 2009 :*Soloable by BLU45/DNC. Got HP/MP regen from the field manual (in South Gustaberg), put Cocoon and Silent Oil on and popped the leeches. Attacked one of them and another linked (weirdly, the furthest one away not the one in the middle), so used Soporific and killed the first, then the linker. Then killed the third. Easy, really. :*Soloable by 57BLM/WHM. Sneak-popped the NMs, killed one with a Burst. Second leech aggroed, and was taken down with 3 well-placed nukes. Cast Sleep II on the third, then rested MP to cast another Burst. The caution taken in this battle was definitely superfluous, and the three leeches could probably be taken on at close range all at once with spell interruption rate -% spells/equipment. --Wetton 04:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :*Duoable by RDM41/WHM20 and DRK44/THF22. Aggro from all three at the start, RDM kept Sleep on two of them and helped the DRK defeat them one by one. Because I hadn't played RDM (or any mage job) for a while I wasn't using all the spells I should have been and I wasn't paying full attention to healing the both of us, but even with my sub-par performance it was pretty easy. --Calem 18 Dec 2009 :* Soloed by RDM50/WHM25. No other leeches around when the three spawned, but later three popped. Easy with Sleep II / Bind and fully buffed, taking all six of them one by one! Pyrsos 00:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :*soloed as DRK45/RDM22,only buffs are shell,protect and dried meat from field manual in s.gustaberk.TP gained from surrounding leeches then cast sneak.click on ??? then casted bio2 agro two of them,one killed with sturmwind 300% seccond with normal attacks.cure2 and finished last one no medicine needed.easy fight. :*Soloable by DRK 55/ WHM 27. Protect 2, Blink, Regen, Reraise (just in case), 2 Cure IIIs. I brought my TP up to 300% on the surrounding leeches first (please kill them before you spawn NM) and used Spinning Scythe (Aoe). One of the leeches stole all my TP so I used my Absorb-TP to get it back. Very easy fight. - Prophecyy - Ramuh Server :*Soloable by BST 40/ WHM 20. Caled pet (Tiger familiar) and used sneak. When I popped the leaches they didn't aggro. I then continued to use my pet to kill the first one. They do not link. After the first one was dead I sent my tiger to kill another while I soloed the last leech. Relatively easy, had to cast a few cures.-Heillon-Fairy(Sylph) Server. :*Soloed as MNK50/WHM25 Fought nearby Leeches to get 300TP rested (with Signet) then used Raging Fists, Hundred Fists, Divine Seal followed by Cure III. No need for additional potions etc. Fairly straightforward fight. --Artharian April 2010 :*Soloed as THF50/DNC25 Hume. Stored TP to 300%, but had 2/3rds of it sucked out before the fight really began. Floated under 100% most of the fight, waltzing when needed. Had sub-standard gear, but lots of evasion +. Signet, no buffs, moved around a bit. 6 May 2011